Her White Knight and Her Journey With Him
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Carolyn Barek's white knight is actually a black knight, Mike Logan. Her journey with him is far from perfect but she loves every minute of it.
1. Past Loves

Her White Knight and Her Journey With Him

Spoilers: Diamond Dogs

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

* * *

Carolyn Barek was a woman of values, she wasn't one to have a one night stand. Although her longest relationship landed her in the hospital for a day with a broken arm and bruises, since then she vowed to never allow a man to control her life again.

_Carolyn's mother Cathleen sat talking to the doctor, the eighteen year old laid listening._

_"Can I file a complant or something. The boy did this to my baby."_

_"Ma'am, I'd contact the police, they can help you with that." The doctor left and Cathleen looked at her daughter._

_"Five years together, you'd think he'd care more for you."_

_"Mom, I'm fine. It's just a broken arm and a few bruises."_

_"With that I'm thankful the Virgin Mary watched over you, she has since I asked for you."_

With that came the fact she entered the FBI. There were men there who could be decent, the one she decided to date made her transfer to the NYPD.

_"Chris, leave me alone. It's over. I'm leaving anyways, I'm transfering." Looking at the man she thought would be her husband only to find out after a year, he had a wife. Some agent she was, hopefully the NYPD would spare some good cops, one that could treat her with the respect she deserved if not give her a husband._


	2. Morning After

That transfer landed her into the arms of her partner then ex-partner Mike Logan. He was sexy, tall, all that was needed for a white knight except the fact he was the black shield of the Police. But he turned out to be her white knight, New Year's Day when they had landed in bed together, he decided to stay till the next morning, waking her up with the gentleness no one had done before.

_Carolyn woke to a hand rubbing her arm gently, opening her eyes she found her partner smiling. He leaned over and kissed her forehead._

_"Good morning." Carolyn smiled and looked at him._

_"You know this is the first time someone has woke me up like this."_

_"Like what?" Kissing her hand, Mike pushed the loose hairs from her face._

_"Gentle, soft voice, lovingly."_

_"I hope you don't start regreting last night."_

_"I won't, after all it was, zdumiewaj__ący__, as they say in Polish."_

_"For the feebled minded who knows only one language?"_

_Carolyn leaned over and whispered into his ear, "amazing." Pulling back, she looked at his expression, Mike pulled her down and kissed her._

_"You are beautiful, amazing and sexy when holding a Glock 22." Carolyn giggled and looked at him as she rested her arms on his chest, head not more than a few inches away._

_"Mike, I'm not a one or two night stand kinda girl."_

_"I know Baby," he ran a hand down her arm before moving his hand to her face, wiping the loose hairs that fell in her eyes. "I know that too well."_

_Carolyn laid her head on his chest, Mike ran a hand over her back as she listened to his heart._

_"So what are we going to do then?"_

_"What do you want to do about it?" _

_Carolyn looked up at him, a questioning look covered her face. "I don't understand."_

_"Carolyn, if you aren't a one or two night stand kinda girl, then where does it leave us to go?"_

_"A relationship."_

_"You really are a detective." Placing a finger on her nose, Mike smiled at her._

_"Dupa." _

_He looked at her, "I know that's asshole in Polish, I know that word in fifteen languages."_

_"I'll have to use, g__łupi osioł__, then"_

_"Baby I know profanity in fifteen languages, that's stupid ass in Polish."_

_"That's not right, I can't use my languages against you."_

_"Your languages? Polish and English are the only languages you can claim."_

_Carolyn smirked and looked at him, "it's great that we can just lay here talking and not just having sex."_

_"I'm not entirely that kinda guy."_

_"There are probably fifteen women who can atest to that."_

_"Not all of them know where I live and work plus have their knee so close to my groan."_

_Carolyn laughed and moved her leg, he smiled and pulled her closer to him._

_"I'm no white knight Carolyn but I will say I would never lay a hand on you and I'll make sure no one else does."_

_"I know."_


	3. Finding Out

Carolyn sat in Gang Central going through files when her phone rang, she picked it up to find her ex-boyfriend on the line.

"Barek...Chris what do you want? I see...well I'm unavalible now. He's alot better then you were. Goodbye Chris." She hung up as her partner looked up.

"Ex?"

"Asshole of one too, we were together a year, at that end, I find out he's married two years...to my partner."

"Your partner?"

"And now he calls and says he's single, fat chance."

"So who's the white knight you're with?"

"That's something you'll find out one day Morgan, just not today." Closing her file and soon her watch went off.

"Off work, time for you to go see your white knight."

"Morgan stop, he's a cop, I'll give you that. He'll probably have to stay late, I can check though."

The two women were both Polish and Catholic so they could get along. Morgan Dudek was a friend for Carolyn, but Carolyn chose to keep her relationship with Mike a secret. It's not so much a good thing you've been dating the Black Shield of the Brass for over a year, especially since you're a cop.

"Barek,uspokoić twój konie."

"I will calm my horses once you give up."

"Fair enough, so what origin is he?"

"Irish but looks nothing like it. Happy?"

"Yeah, go get your biały rycerz."

"More of a black knight instead of a white knight."

"Black knight?"

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is, tell me what you mean 'black knight'."

"I really need to go Morgan."

"Knock knock." They looked up to see Mike, "hi."

He kissed Carolyn's head, "Mike we need to go to that appointment."

"What appointment?" She gave him a look of 'save me', he nodded, "that appointment, let's go."

Guiding her out with a hand on her back, the two left Morgan shocked.

"The black shield, what a catch." She picked up the phone and called her friend in Booking.


	4. The Shooting

They went home and Carolyn began dinner, "I was thinking of you coming to my parents with me for Christmas." She looked at Mike as he came in the kitchen.

"Your parents, aren't your uncles on your mother's side cops?"

"And my sister in law. Is that a problem?"

"No, I just don't think it's a good idea that I go. I have a bad reputation and they may..."

"Kill you? Not a chance." Leaning up to kiss him, Mike smiled.

"Hi," Kissing her again, "You seem happy tonight."

"I didn't have to walk all the way to Major Case to get you."

"So I should walk down each night?"

"Maybe."

Laying in bed that night, Carolyn thought about her life. Dozens of exs, one injuried her, another used her as an affair, two cheated and now Mike, he was a white knight. He would make sure she had lunch, take her out or pack her a lunch. Call if he was staying late, he was true to her.

Getting out of bed when a knock came on her door, Carolyn put her robe on and grabbed her gun, holding her hand behind her back. Looking in the peephole, she found Chris Keller, her ex.

"Go away Chris."

"Carolyn, I'll agree I treated you wrong but I can change things."

"I'm unavalible."

"To the black shield, the whole city's talking. Let me in Carol."

"I have a gun Chris, leave me alone. It's over." As Mike entered the room, he looked at her and Carolyn noticed.

"Caro?"

Carolyn placed a finger to her lips, he became quiet.

"Carol, Honey I can be a man and he can't. He has a temper, everyone knows. He'll probably hit you, I won't. Just open the door Honey."

"Chris, it's over, leave or I'll arrest you for harassment." She walked away, Mike followed.

The door flew open and Carolyn turned quickly, her gun drawn.

"Carolyn...Honey. Put your gun down."

"Mike, get my cuffs."

Mike went to the bedroom and heard a struggle as he reached for her purse. Unzipping it, he pulled out handcuffs and a shot came. He ran to the living room to find Carolyn on the floor, Chris was standing there in shock. Carolyn was still holding the gun.

"Caro." Mike bent down beside Carolyn and pressed down on her wound, "Baby look at me, Caro look at me." He took the gun and set it aside.

Carolyn turned her head slightly, "Mike?" It came out weakly.

"I'm here Baby, I'm here."

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much." He smiled as she took his other hand.

Carolyn's eyes closed and Mike looked at her, " Caro, no...Baby stay with me."

Mike grabbed the phone and went back to Carolyn, Chris was gone. Calling 911 and reporting an officer down, they soon were there.


	5. His Side and Arrest

Getting her back, Carolyn was rushed to the hospital. In the waiting room, Ross and Alex arrived.

"Logan."

"Captain."

"Sorry it has to be this way." He nodded to Alex who pulled out her handcuffs.

"Mike Logan you're under arrest for the attemped murder of Officer Carolyn Barek. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided. Do you understand theses rights?"

"Captain?"

"Evidence mounts that you shot her."

"I didn't shoot her, why would I?"

"Once we get you downtown, Detective Sala will talk to you. He didn't work with you."

Once downtown Mike sat in the interogation room waiting, soon a man came in.

"Sala I prosume?"

"Yes detective, why don't you sit down."

They both sat down and Mike looked at him.

"How's Carolyn?"

"I don't know but I can find out after we talk. What happened this evening, start from this morning."

"Me and Carolyn woke up and went to the coffee shop down the street from our apartment. We walked, once getting home we got ready for work. At seven I walked down to GC and got her, we went home. After getting home we had dinner, watched a movie and went to bed. Around ten a knock came on the door, Carolyn got up and I followed, she had her gun with her. It was her ex Chris Keller, FBI so you know. He busted in the door, Carolyn had her gun pointed at him, she told be to get her cuffs so I did. I heard a struggle as I got them, then a shot rang out. I ran to see her on the floor, gun in hand, Chris was standing there looking down. I grabbed the gun from Carolyn's hand and threw it aside before pressing down on her wound. I went over and grabbed the phone, ther bastard was gone when I came back. I went with the bus to the hospital. Then I end up here."

"I see, it doesn't look good detective. There are only two pairs of fingerprints on the gun, your's and Detective Barek's. The whole city knows you two are dating. Maybe that didn't sit well with you?'

"Sala, look at me. I love Carolyn, I planned on proposing on Christmas Eve, that's a month from now. She's carrying my child, I could never harm or even think about harming her."

"Detective Barek is pregnant?"

"Six weeks, her Captain knows. Reed Mitch in GC."

"Sit tight, I'll see about this and find out how she is." He stood up and Mike ran a hand through his hair. "How are you so calm?"

Mike looked at him and shook his head, "I'd probably rip your head from your shoulders for accusing me of trying to kill Caro if I didn't stay calm. I've learned techniques of staying calm from her."

"Caro, is that a nickname?"

"Yes, she'll only let me use it."

He left and Mike placed his head in his hands, he hoped to God that Carolyn was alright, if not her and their child. She had told him about the baby and he just smiled.

_"Mike?" Mike looked up from the paper he was reading, Carolyn was smiling. She got up from the couch where she was folding laundry and sat down beside him._

_"What is it Caro?"_

_"I found out something today at Dr. Mayors."_

_"What? Are you okay?" Placing the paper down and pulled her into a hug._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"Give me a minute." She got up and went to the kitchen, bringing back a small box,she handed it to him. "Open it."_

_Mike opened it and found a pair of tiny yellow socks. "Socks?"_

_"Detective, they're tiny and yellow."_

_Mike thought for a moment then smiled, "how long?"_

_"A month."_

_"God, I love you." _

_Mike placed the box away by the paper and pulled Carolyn into his lap, she rested her head against his shoulder. Placing his hand on her stomach, Mike looked at her._

_"Our child."_

_Carolyn smiled and placed her hand ontop of his._

Sala came back an hour later, Mike was pacing, "Carolyn?"

"Out of surgery but miscarried. That's what they told Detecive Eames."

"Oh God, is she awake, does she know?"

"Still asleep."

Mike leaned his head against the wall, "Caro wanted the baby as much as I did, she couldn't wait to find out the sex and paint the room. She'll find out and breakdown, oh God."

"She's tough, everyone knows that Logan."

"This isn't just a case with a child or someone getting shot Sala," Mike turned to look and looked at him, "this is a child she's carried for six weeks, a child who she couldn't wait to give birth to. Caro wanted to get the pregnancy over with. She wanted to hold our child in her arms."

"You were right, her captain knew. Can anyone verify that Chris Keller was there with you?"

"Probably the shoe print on the door when he kicked it in. Caro wears a size six and I wear a size ten."

"I'll look into that."

"I know I'm being arrested but I need to be there when she wakes up. I need to be the one to explain. I know her emotions like no one else does."

"You know the law Logan, you know I can't do that." He left and was met by Alex outside the door.


	6. Her Side

"Barek's awake, she's looking for Logan."

"He can't leave."

"What should I tell her?"

"Nothing, I'll go."

Sala went to the hospital to find Carolyn laying there, watching the door.

"Hi, I'm Detective Sala, how are you feeling?" 

"Where's Mike?"

"He's at the station, I'm sorry to inform you he's under arrest."

"Why?"

"He attempted to kill you."

"Mike could never and would never hurt me. He loves me and our child...the one we were going to have." Carolyn began to cry, she covered her face.

"Detective Barek, I need your statement. Do you know who did this?"

"Chris Keller, my ex, he's FBI. He's harassed me already, yesterday." As she calmed down, "He knocked on my door at ten, I grabbed my gun and went to the door. Mike followed. When I told Mike to get my cuffs, Chris lunghed for me, we wrestled for the gun, it went off and the next thing I know is Mike's trying to stop my bleeding. I told him I loved him and then it goes blank. I wake up here and the doctor's explaining what happened and that I lost my child."

"So Chris Keller shot you?"

"Yes, he tried to pull the gun from my hand and we struggled. Chris pointed at me when he couldn't get it from my hands. Mike will say the same thing, he could never hurt me. It's crazy, I'm dating the black shield and because I am, people assume he'll hurt me. He has touched me out of anger in the two and half years I've known him."

"Alright, thank you and I'm sorry for your lose."

She nodded and he left, Carolyn began crying. Her boyfriend was under arrest for something he didn't do and she had lost their child.


	7. Together Again

Once back at the station, Alex handed him a report on the shoe treads from the door. They were a size nine. "Thanks, lets let Logan go, we need to bring in a Chris Keller."

"On it."

Sala went to the door and looked in, Mike was pacing. Carver came over to Sala.

"You arrested him and he's innocent?"

"The evidence mounted Mr. Carver, he is innocent."

"I'm dropping the charges of arrest, cut him loose."

"Logan, " he opened the door and Mike looked at him, "you can go."

Mike left and headed toward the exit.

"I think you should drive him, you owe him and Detective Barek an apology."

Sala caught up with Mike, they drove to the hospital. Once at Carolyn's room, Mike went in. Sala watched as Mike went over to Carolyn's bed.

"Caro, Baby?" Carolyn looked at him and shook her head. "I know Baby, God I know."

Mike sat on the bed and hugged her, Carolyn cried as he held her in his arms.

"It's gone Mike, the baby's gone."

"I know, we'll have another Caro, we'll have another I promise."

"I don't understand, I prayed as I laid there bleeding. I prayed that Saint Margaret would protect our child. Now...why?

"Caro, look at me." She did and he shook his head, "I was more worried about you, if we lost our child, we could have another. If I lost you...I love you Baby, so much."

"I love you too, Mike I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to get the cuffs, if I hadn't our child would be safe, I'd be safe and you wouldn't be under arrest."

"I'm not, Carver dropped the charges, everyone knew I couldn't shoot you. I love you too much."

"Some white knight you are."

"I think it's more of a black knight instead of white."

Carolyn smiled and he held her, he was her white knight. He was her future, her life, the only man who hadn't hurt or abandoned her.


	8. The Real Attempted Murderer

Sala was watching but was called away because they had found Chris Keller in a strip bar, sober at that.

"Agent Keller, how are you this evening?"

"How's Detective Barek, after what Logan did to her."

"See that's where you're wrong. Detective Barek wasn't shot by her former partner."

"I was there, I saw it."

"When Detective Barek was shot and taken to the hospital, Detective Logan wasn't able to think during questioning. His worries weren't about being caught, they were for her. 'How's Caro, is she alright?' that's all he could say. When we finally let him go, I drove him to the hospital, they sat there, him holding her as she cried. They lost their baby when she was shot. Detectiev Barek miscarried, she's in tears and he was worried about her condition once finding out. Someone like that wouldn't shoot someone they love."

"It's a show, I saw him shoot her. He's a ticking bomb."

"Some would say, what size shoe do you wear?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question?"

"A nine, why?"

"Chris Keller, you're under arrest for harassment and the attempted murder of Detective Carolyn Barek. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided. Do you understand these rights?

"I'm FBI."

"I don't care if you're the president, no one tries to frame a cop for attempting to kill another cop."

After Chris was remanded and the FBI-New York DA situation was delt with, everything was back to normal.


	9. Christmas Eve Proposal and Tabloid

Mike took Carolyn home a week later, Christmas Eve they went to Central Park first.

"I want to show you something?" As they walked.

"I've seen every part of Central Park Mike, what's there to show me?"

Mike stopped on a bridge so Carolyn stopped.

"Mike?"

Against his own knees and the fact it was cold outside, Mike got down on one knee infront of Carolyn.

"I hope to God you aren't playing Michael Logan."

Mike pulled out a small box, opening it, Carolyn found a diamond solitare ring.

"Carolyn Mary Barek, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"Thank God, my knees are killing me and the cold." Carolyn hit him as he stood up, "I believe you wanted a diamond solitare, as you said in our first case."

Carolyn laughed as she removed her glove and he slid the ring onto her finger. She placed her glove back on and hugged him. "I love you, are we still going to my parents?"

"Yeah, come on, we'll catch a cold out here." He placed his arm around her and they walked to the car.

Mike stopped at the newspaper stand once seeing a tabloid.

"Baby, look at this." Showing Carolyn a headline.

**Black Shield of Police Saves Cop From FBI Boyfriend. Redemption Gives Him A Good Name, Mike Logan Has Faith In Legal System After All.**

"Mike it's a tabloid."

"How much for this?" The vendor looked at him.

"Nothing, it's about you, take it."

Mike opened his wallet and laid two dollars down before folding the tabloid up and walking away with Carolyn.

"Mike it's a tabloid, just crap."

"What's that in Polish?"

"Bzdury."

"Crap in Polish is bzdury?"

"Yes."

"I learned something new from you, by the time I die, I'll probably be able to speak simple Polish."

"God help me please." Looking at the sky, Carolyn hoped that her fiance wouldn't be trouble.

"Baby, it's a joke. I'm not good at speaking languages other then English."

Carolyn smiled as they reached the car, she looked at him. "I love you Mike, you maybe an ass but I love you."

"Let's hope your parents don't kill me, JA miłość ty."

Carolyn smiled and laughed a little, "I love you too. Where'd you learn to say I love you in Polish?"

"My fiancee, she's Polish. I listen to her when she calls her great aunt in Poland. I can say something else too."

"Tell me!"

"Jesteś mój dziewczyna i zawsze mają być!"

Carolyn laughed and smiled, "True that I'll always be your girl. How much Polish do you know?"

"Not much but I'm getting there."


	10. Christmas Eve with the Bareks

They got in the car and drove to the suburbs outside the city. Stopping at a medium size house, Carolyn smiled.

"Are you sure I should come in, I can go home and get a bag for us"

"Later, you'll do that later. Come in and meet my family Mike, they won't kill you."

"Are you sure?"

"Mike, you can take on an ADA, why not my parents?"

"Well, that ADA wasn't my fiancee's parents and family."

"They may not like you but I love you. Now stop being an ass and come in, I'll pull you in if I have too."

He opened his door and got out of the car, Carolyn shook her head. He had left the hospital when her mother came, coming back later. Mike didn't want to cause a problem with her family so he stayed out of the way. In fact, they hadn't known yet, well her uncles probably knew, he hoped not.

Going to the front door, Carolyn unlocked it and they went in.

"I'm here, my fiance's with me."

"Carolyn Mary Barek, I told you to call if you even got a boyfriend." Her mother said coming down the stairs. "Hi, I'm Cathleen, who has claimed my baby."

"Mike Logan."

"Carolyn?"

"Mom, I love him. He proposed not even an hour ago."

"I'll just go." Mike started toward the door but Carolyn pulled him back. "Caro, I'm not that welcome here."

"Mike, I'm marrying you so you're welcome."

"Carolyn." Her sister-in-law came in and stopped when she saw Mike. "The black shield, Mike Logan you aren't welcome here."

"I tried to leave." Starting to go again but Carolyn looked at him.

"Mike, you're staying. Linda can put up with you."

"Hell I'm not."

Mike looked at Carolyn before saying something, "Caro, I'm not welcome. My history won't sit well with your family, the ones in the force. Give up Baby."

"Where will you go?"

"Home, I'll bring you a bag by later." He kissed Carolyn's head and she nodded, "enjoy Christmas."

Mike started to the door and Carolyn looked at Linda, "you should see the tabloid Linda. I have it in the car."

"What tabloid?"

"I'll get it." She went after Mike, getting to the car as he did.

"What is it Baby?"

"Just come back with me for a minute, I want to show Linda the tabloid, it should help."

"For a minute then if she doesn't change her mind..."

They went into the house, Linda was still standing where she was.

"This tabloid." Handing the tabloid to Linda, she read the front.

"Just crap." Handing it back to Carolyn, or tried, Carolyn didn't accept it.

"Read the inside."

Linda opened the inside and read part of the passage.

**Detective Carolyn Barek of the Gang Central Squad was placed in the hospital after her ex-boyfriend Chris Keller, FBI, shot her. After hours of being under arrest for the attempted murder of girlfriend and former partner, in which he was wrongfully arrested, Mike Logan is released. Agent Keller is now going to serve a term of twenty-five years with no possiblity for parole. Detective Mike Logan has shown faith in the legal system by not causing harm to the defense or any other legal personnel unlike his attitude toward an years before. Detective Barek is to make a full recovery and be back on the force within a week after the Christmas and New Year's holidays.**

"Only difference between that and now, is we're engaged." Pulling her gloves off and her ring showed.

"Oh my God, Logan I'm sorry. Welcome to the family."

"Told ya." Carolyn looked at Mike, he shook his head and kissed her's.

"Baby, I shall never doubt you again."

"Better not!"

"JA wola nie!"

Carolyn smiled, "How much Polish have you learned exactly."

"Just enough."

Christmas Eve with the Bareks was alot more fun then Mike expected, dinner was great.

"What happened to Polish food?" Mike looked at Carolyn.

"We're not that Polish." She smiled and took his hand.

"So is it true you are the black shield of the brass?"

"He was Hellen." Looking at her aunt, Carolyn noticed her uncle shake her head. "What is that again Uncle Joe?"

"I just can't see how you want to marry him."

"I love him and he's the only guy not to leave, hurt or cheat on me."

"I love your niece, I could never hurt Caro, she's a grace from heaven."

"Grace from heaven?"

"What, you're an angel Caro." As he squeezed her hand, Carolyn laughed and shook her head.

"I handle a gun Mike, I doubt it."

Cathleen looked at her husband, David Barek smiled. No one had ever made Carolyn laugh like Mike Logan was doing. He made her a better woman, her appearence was more happy, she was different.

"Mike, welcome to the family." Mike smiled as David made the comment, looking at Carolyn, Mike gave her a look.

"That's a welcome only a future spouse of his children gets. That means we have his blessing."

"Thank you David."

Later when it came time for Christmas Eve gifts, a Barek tradition.

"Carolyn, your Christmas Eve gift." David handed Carolyn a medium size box.

"Explain this gift thing." Mike looked at Carolyn as she sat with her gift in her lap.

"It's a family tradition, the children and grandchildren recieve a gift on Christmas Eve. Once everyone gets theirs, we unwrap them. It is unsure what they are. We buy them from a Polish store. The red are for adults and green for children. They could mean different things. It just depends on what you get."

"Alright, green may go."

The grandchildren unwrapped their boxes, Mike noticed a tear in Carolyn's eye, he knew it was for their lost child.

"C'mere." Placing an arm around Carolyn, she leaned into him. "I know Baby."

"Shh, I don't want anyone to know." She wiped the tear from her eye.

David said it was time and everyone unwrapped their gifts, Carolyn got an apron. The family smiled and Cathleen laughed.

"It's perfect Carolyn, you know what it means don't you?"

"Yes Mom I know, I'll still be a cop after the wedding."

"I read about this, at the wedding the bride gives up her veil and takes an apron. Giving up her former life and becoming a wife and mother."

"Mike, what else did you do to learn about the Polish culture? Go to Poland?"

"No, but I read atleast twenty books, well fifteen actually."

Cathleen looked at the two, perfect. "Carolyn it means it's destiny, you're ready for marriage. Stand up and let's try it on."

"Cathleen you know she can't." Cathleen looked at her husband before Mike piped up.

"It's bad luck if the bride tries it on before the wedding."

"Well then, a while before I have to."

"I prayed to the Virgin Mary for a daughter and I got a beautiful one at that. I can only hope that my grandchildren will be just as beautiful."

Mike knew if Carolyn answered she'd be in tears so he answered instead. "They will be, so much I'll be running background checks regulary. I've decided to give our first child a Polish name. Carolyn has agreed."

"He's obsessed with the Polish culture."

"No I'm not Baby, just proud to have a Polish bride."

Carolyn laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too Caro." He kissed her head.

"Alright, this Christmas only they grandchildren are staying here so..."


	11. Gift Shopping

They adults that didn't have kids left and went home, Mike stopped at the local mall.

"Gifts for Christmas."

They separated for their own gifts but decided to meet up at the food court after an hour. Carolyn went to a suit store, deciding to get Mike a new suit and tie. Green ties looked better on him, it brought out his eyes, blue were what he wore mostly so she would buy him a gray suit and green tie.

"Ma'am need any help?"

"No, I have it under control." Looking over a suit rack and pulled one out.

After buying them, Carolyn went to the Crystal Shop.

"Ma'am how can I help?" As Carolyn reached the counter.

"I need to have this picture edged into a crystal cube and mount it on a flat surface." Giving her a picture of her and Mike.

"We can do it by ten, you're welcome to come back by then."

"Thank you. On one can you put 'To Mike, From Caro?"

"I can, see you at ten."

Carolyn left for the food court, Mike had been shopping or more of picking up three pieces of jewelry he had already ordered. Two St. Michael medals, one for them both. On the back of Carolyn's St. Michael's medal was a fused medal of the Virgin Mary. Carolyn's name sake as her mother put it. Besides the medals, Mike bought a pair of earrings for her, they matched her ring.

"Hi." Carolyn kissed him once he sat down. "What did you get me?"

"I can give you a gift now and a gift tomorrow morning."

"Surprise me."

Mike pulled out a small box and handed it to her, opening the box she found the medals.

"St. Michael medals?"

"One for me and one for you, the difference is, on the back of yours is..." He turned hers over and Carolyn smiled as she saw they medal of the Virgin Mary.

"You pray to her often for guidence you said."

"I do, guidence to deal with my job and you."

Placing it around her neck, Mike smiled. "You're beautiful Caro."

"I know, you tell me that every morning."

"Expect it every morning from now on."

"I have to pick up somethings for my family, coming?"

She stood and he followed, taking Carolyn's hand, Mike smiled.

"Why don't know want your parents to know about the baby?"

"My sister-in-law, Baylee, my oldest brother's wife. She got pregnant before they got married. My brother still hears about it every year on my nephew's birthday. The baby's gone Mike, it's better not to bring it up just to cause my mom to go psycho over something that won't be."

"Alright, we won't bring it up."


	12. Midnight Prayer

The went home and went to bed after wrapping presents, Mike offered to let Carolyn meet his mother since he managed to get her into a program two years before and she was finally sober.

Going to sleep that night, Mike stayed awake as his fiancee slept. Eight weeks before they had found out they would be parents, it was taken away so quickly in one night. Carolyn had wanted to skip the pregnancy and hold their child. She cried for a few days then it was over, she knew their was no use in blame or crying. She knew their child wouldn't be coming back. He got out of bed and knelt down beside it, beginning to do what he hadn't done since he was a boy, pray.

Carolyn opened her eyes once noticing the warm body beside her's was gone, she opened her eyes to see Mike on his knees praying. She couldn't make out what he was saying, "Mike?"

He looked up and saw her, "Baby, what is it?"

He stood up and got back into bed, pulling her into his arms. Carolyn shook her head and laid it on his chest.

"What is it?"

"Just cold, you were gone. What were you praying about?"

"Us, just for a better life instead of the beginning we had." He kissed her head. "Why didn't you go to Mass last night?"

"Didn't feel like it, I'll go to Christmas service tonight. Come with me."

"I'll go with you. Shh, go back to back to sleep."

He fell asleep after she did, he had prayed for a better life then the beginning they had but he also hoped that the doctors had been wrong, he prayed that they mistook the blood lose for miscarriage. He prayed to Saint Margaret, patron St. of pregnant women that if it was true, she would protect their child. He knew it was a one in a thousand chance their child survived but Carolyn had her hopes set on their child, he wanted her to have that hope.


	13. New Partners

Carolyn Barek and Morgan Dudek were walking around with several other GC officers in a local Hispanic Gang neighborhood to check on the activities.

"Hey Carolyn, did you know Major Case got a new officer, they might need a partner."

"I like GC, I don't want to move Morgan."

One of the guys looked at her, Jesse Matters shook his head.

"I'd gve anything to ge out of this hell of a job, I'd accept Major Case."

"I was in Major Case before I came to Gang Central."

"Too much?" They other guy asked.

"Are you kidding, the only reason she moved is because she fell in love with her partner turned boyfriend."

"Fiance actually."

They all looked at her, "whoa, Mike Logan is actually going to marry you?"

Carolyn smiled and Morgan looked at her in shock.

"He is, he's settling down."

"Damn, that's unbelieveable."

"Sorry Matters, his days of going from girl to girl are over."

"I'm serious, take Major Case. You two can be together everyday. Go to work together, have different partners and go home together. Ask Mitch for it, you need to girl."

"No."

Later that day, Reed Mitch came into the GC squadroom.

"Barek, my office."

Morgan looked at Carolyn as she stood and went to the Captain's office. Matters and Baylee looked at Morgan, she had no clue. A few minutes later, Carolyn came out with two boxes.

"What's up Barek?"

"Major Case asked for me back Baylee, I'm going up."

"Congrats Barek."

Major Case

Mike sat doing paperwork when he heard a box being placed on the desk infront of his. He looked up to see his fiancee.

"I'm the new detective's partner."

"This should be intresting."

She smiled and went to Ross' office when he called.


	14. Adjustment Day

The next few days was strange for both Mike and Carolyn, after over a year of them being in separate ends of the plaza, now they were in the same squadroom. Carolyn got along with her new partner James Hudson. He hit on her the first day, it was soon ended seconds later.

"You have nice eyes."

"Hudson, I'm engaged. If you want to know who, it's the guy I sit across from."

"Mike Logan?"

"He's my finace, ask anyone in this room."

"Oh." Carolyn laughed slightly and returned to her work. She'd let him go, after all he was a few years out of the academy, a rookie.

By the end of the case, Carolyn was asleep on her desk. Mike came back from the lead on his case to find her. He smiled and stooped down becoming level with the desk.

"Caro?" He placed a hand on her head, "Baby?"

Carolyn opened her eyes and saw him, she smiled when lifting herhead.

"Go home Caro, your case is over."

"I wanted to stay and go home with you."

"You're falling asleep Baby, go home."

"I might get in an accident, plus we rode here together."

He smiled and nodded, "alright, stay here. I should be done in the next hour."

"Please."

She laid her head back down and closed her eyes, Mike just smiled before joining Megan.

The days flew by and soon adjustment was worked out, Carolyn's only problem was a personal problem.


	15. Baby You're Back

Carolyn stood in the bathroom when Mike came on, he looked at her.

"Baby?"

"It's not right, I'm due for my period, was due two days ago."

"Stress maybe?"

"Yeah, I should talk to Dr. Mayors anyway. It's probably due to the miscarriage."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's alright. I'll be late for Mass if I don't hurry." Moving past him, he smiled.

"Hey, can I go with you?"

"You want to go to Mass? Since we've been together, you only go to Easter and Christmas Mass!"

"I want to raise our children as Catholics, I should start going so they don't ask why Daddy doesn't go but Mommy does."

"Get dressed and nice, one of your work suits."

"Yes ma'am."

Two Weeks Later

Carolyn sat in Dr. Justin Mayors' office, she had come a few days before and now the blood results were in.

"You're pregnant."

"What, I miscarried!"

"Your pregnant. Blood tests define it."

"No, I miscarried. I was shot and miscarried."

"Alright, you're pregnant again."

Carolyn looked at her hands and then back at Mayors, "It's been two months since the shooting. You said it would take a month after the miscarriage to get back to normal. So I'm a month?"

"Yes, why don't we take an ultrasound."

Mayors was both an OB-GYN and a family physican. They took the ultrasound and found startling information.

"That's not normal."

"What's not normal?"

"Either your child's growing rapidly or you didn't miscarry. Your child, I apologize, your daughter is about the size of a fourteen week fetus, you'd be fourteen weeks now."

"How do you explain the miscarriage then?"

"Twins, you lost one."

"Thank you God, thank you St. Margaret." She closed her eyes and said silent prayer of thanks. She had her baby, her child with Mike. One had been taken but the other was well and alive, their little girl.

Major Case

Carolyn sat down across from Mike, who was reading phone records.

"Mike." He looked up and she smiled.

"Caro, what did Dr. Mayors have to say?"

"Well we lost one but our daughter is alive and well."

Mike looked at her, "daughter?"

"Fourteen weeks and has a good heartbeat. The bedrest at the hospital caused me not to miscarry her. We were having twins, not identical but it's unsure whether it was a boy or girl. We have a daughter, strong willed to survive."

"Have you told your parents?"

"I will later."

"This is unbelieveable, I prayed for this. That night I prayed and you woke to find me doing so. I hoped our child wasn't completely gone."

"At that time you thought it wasn't?"

"No, I guess it's a father feeling."

"Father feeling? Alright Mike, what ever you say."


	16. Mareka

Carolyn breezed through the pregnancy and at two weeks over due, she was placed in the hospital to be induced. It wasn't planned, she wanted to have a home birth with the help of a midwife. Their daughter planned other wise. Carolyn joked she was as stubborn as her father, Mike actually agreed.

"Carolyn how are you feeling?" Carolyn's midwife asked as she laid waiting to dialate completely to ten cenimeters, she was at seven.

"Fine," she miled at the midwife.

"Do you have a name?"

"Mareka Elizabeth Barek-Logan, Jessa how long have you been a midwife."

"Two years, so where's your husband?"

"Getting me something in the cafeteria."

"He loves you, I can tell."

Carolyn smiled and shook her head, "I love him more then I thought I could."

"Mareka? What is that?"

"Polish, it means strong-willed. Marek is the acual name, Mike added an 'a' on the end. Elizabeth after my grandmother. Hi." As Mike came into the room.

"Hi Baby." Kissing Carolyn before handing her a small container of milk. "Anywhere near delivery?"

"She's at seven, I'd say around midnight Mareka should be here. That's eight hours."

"Has she had an epideral yet?"

"She says she doesn't want one, I asked a fifth time right after you left, she said no."

"I wanted a home birth, that means no epideral. Just because I can't have a home birth doesn't mean I'll accept an epideral."

"God help me, you Polish are strong and have short tempers."

"I'm one hundred precent Polish, Mareka will be half Polish, you have a little break there."

"I know, I'd love her even if she was one hundred precent. She's our daughter, our miracle baby."

"I want five children, one down four to go."

"Five? Caro, have you gone crazy?"

"No, I want five children."

Mike smiled and nodded, he couldn't resist to give Carolyn everything she wanted. He knew Mareka had him wrapped around her finger already. He was over joyed when she arrived at nine thirty exactly on the dot. Weighing six pounds and two ounces, measuring twenty-one inches. Her black hair and green eyes were the trade mark of her parents. When Carolyn held her daughter for the first time, she started crying and held her tight.

"And a big push, Carolyn just one more."

Pushing down hard, a cry welcomed them all. Jessa placed Baby Mareka on her mother's chest. Mike watched as Carolyn started crying, she put her arms around their daughter. Mike placed a hand on Carolyn's hand, he smiled when he saw her little green eyes.

"She's finally here." Carolyn nodded and looked at him.

"I know," as she cried, she looked at their miracle. "She's here, my baby's here."

Mike kissed Carolyn 's head and watched as Carolyn had to serrender Mareka to the midwives to be weighed and measure. He followed to ensure Carolyn, he didn't let Mareka out of his sight till she was back in her mother's arms.


	17. Years Later

Mike watched the kids in the backyard, six kids not five. Carolyn gave birth to idential twin girls last. Now the twins were three and Mareka was eight. They had two boys and for girls. Carolyn was playing with the twins. Annabella and Airabella were playing tea party, Mareka was on the trampline with her oldest brother Mike Jr., he was seven. James and Abigail, six and four, played on the swing set. He laughed as Airabella poured water on Carolyn.

"Airabella Katherine Barek-Logan, no, we don't pour water on Mommy." The three year old began to cry and ran to Mike.

"Daddy." He caught her and pulled her into his lap.

"Are we suppose to pour water on Mommy?" The three year old shook her head, "is Daddy going to get you out of trouble with Mommy?" Aira began shaking her head yes, he shook his head no. "No Daddy's not, you're introuble with Mommy, Daddy can't save you."

"Why?"

"Beause Daddy will get in trouble with Mommy. Now go say you're sorry." Placing her down, he watched as Aira went over to Carolyn and hugged her, saying sorry.

His children were his life, he let Carolyn continue her career at Major Case while he retired, staying home with the kids. From ballet to soccer to baseball and softball and handling three preschoolers, he was never bored. Mike always found time with his wife, in the evening they'd set aside ten to fifteen minutes for them. Carolyn taught the kids that Mommy and Daddy had to have time with each other just like they needed time with each of their children individually. Weekends were the days they loved. Saturday was family day and Sunday was Mass and family dinner at the Bareks.

Carolyn loved her husband, he would always be her white knight. He gave himself to her, their children and a long eight year marriage with many more years to come. He even gave up his career to allow someone other then a stranger to raise their kids while she had her career. She had her journey with him and the journey would continue. He recieved Communion a few months after Mareka was born. They raised their children as faithful Catholics, sending them to a private school and raising them well. Their children were their life, she loved her life. Mareka was her miracle baby and the beginning of their life together.


	18. The End

The funeral was long and crowd large, the Barek-Logan children cried. A large headstone sat finally finished. The name on top read _Barek-Logan_. It had been a long two years for Carolyn but now they were over, for she was't alone anylonger.

_Barek - Logan_

_Carolyn Mary Barek-Logan _

_June 1969 - April 2043 _

_Beloved Wife _

_Loving Mother _

_Michael James Logan _

_May 1963 - April 2041_

_Beloved Husband_

_Loving Father_

_Faith, Love and Partnership, the true marriage_

The children smiled as they looked at the stone, their parents' journey had finally ended, atleast on Earth. Carolyn Barek-Logan had her white knight and completed her journey with him. She died happy and said she would never have done anything different.


End file.
